The Dogs
by CloisDestiny
Summary: After the frightening Thomas Henkel case, JJ needs comforting. One-Shot. Friendship.


AN: I have always read fics so I decided to finally write my own... again. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds... or anything for that matter. Just a lowly college student!

AN 2: Reviews keep me going and are greatly appreciated!

"Prentiss." Emily all but growled when she answered her phone. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She had just witnessed one of her friends being kidnapped and she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Emily?" a sad, panic stricken voice questioned. Immediately Emily changed her tone of voice.

"JJ is that you? Are you okay?" She questioned, the worry in her voice evident.

"Can you come over? I didn't know who else to call. Morgan hates me and Garcia is with him. Please?" JJ pleaded.

"Jennifer, I will be there in 10 minutes. Hold on." She said as she grabbed her gun and badge. She sprinted to her car and was down the street in less than a minute.

On the way there she broke several laws, nearing speed limits of 70 mph on residential streets. 7 minutes later she pulled into JJ's apartment complex. She sprinted up the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of JJ's door. She pulled out her key that she had in case of emergencies. She stepped in and cautiously moved into the room.

"JJ!" She called out afraid to startle the woman.

"Em?" She answered back. Emily immediately moved in the direction the voice was coming from. She walked into JJ's bedroom and stood at the door. Inside she saw JJ lying in the bed curled in a tight ball.

"Em, I can't do this. Not anymore. It's all my fault." JJ said brokenly. She was sobbing and Emily couldn't stand it. She moved to the bed and crawled on it. She wrapped JJ up in her arms and held her as she was crying. She started to whisper in JJ's hair, telling her to let it all out.

After what seemed to be hours JJ's sobs eased up and Emily's whispers fell off into the darkness. They both continued to lay there, unmoving.

"JJ, what happened?" Emily asked in a low voice.

"Reid," JJ hiccupped, "He said to split up." She barely got out. She was still shaking. "I walked around to the barn. I had only walked a few steps when I stepped in something mushy. Thinking it was manure I shined my flashlight down." JJ stopped to take a deep breath. Tears were once again forming in her eyes. "It was blood Em, and a lot of it. I heard a noise so I lifted my light. The three dogs were there. Blood was still dripping off their mouths. One lunged at me and I shot it. By the time I was able to put all three down, I heard voices. I was scared that Henkel came back so I hid." She stopped. Emily could tell that she was relieving the moment again.

"JJ, you're okay now. Reid is alive and well. You did what you had to do. You didn't do anything wrong. If you hadn't shot them, they would have gotten you, okay?" Emily reassured the still shaken woman.

"But e got kidnapped. If we hadn't split up he would have been okay. It was my entire fault." JJ said releasing the tears that had been pooling in her sharp blue eyes.

Emily shook her head and said, "We got Henkel, we got Reid, and we still have you. It wasn't your idea to split up, and you helped us get Reid back. It's not your fault. Its Henkel's, okay?" She said to JJ. JJ shook her head. She never eased up on holding JJ. She kept her in her arms even after JJ fell into a restless slumber.

JJ woke with a fright a few hours later. She was screaming and clawing at Emily's arms trying to get out of them. Once Emily realized that she was still in her dream she let go. She whispered soothing words into JJ's ears calming her down. Once JJ was calm and awake the questions started again.

"What was it about?" Emily asked cautiously.

"The dogs. I will never be able to look at another dog and not think of them. They ripped people to shreds. Why did they do that?" JJ asked helplessly.

Emily just shook her head and replied, "I don't know Jayj. Try to go back to sleep, okay?" JJ laid her head back down and fell back to sleep. Emily wrapped her arms back around JJ and slept right along side of her.

JJ slept soundly for the rest of the night, as did Emily.


End file.
